Sated
by lawless523
Summary: Tenpou takes Konzen away from his office and responsibilities, if only for a few hours.


Written for the LiveJournal prompt challenge community Springkink, March 2010. Prompt: March 19th - Saiyuki Gaiden, Tenpou/Konzen: _Awkwardness, seduction, breaking down inhibitions, first time, well-fucked - I want to lose myself within / leave the person I have been. _Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

_**Sated**_

Konzen didn't know what possessed him to agree to meet Tenpou for a picnic lunch under the cherry trees. Tenpou had even arranged for Kanzeon to look after Goku for a few hours, although if Konzen knew his aunt as well as he thought he did, that probably meant Jiroushin or one of her other flunkies would take care of Goku. It was just as well, probably; Kanzeon wasn't the most attentive being in heaven. Who knew what mischief Goku would get into under her not-so-watchful eye?

As the two of them walked across the well-manicured lawn surrounding the palace, carrying an enormous picnic basket between them, Konzen had to admit (to himself, at least), that it was a lovely day for a picnic. Not that any day wasn't lovely; storms and other types of bad weather simply didn't exist there. He'd sat spellbound listening to Tenpou and Kenren talk about the various storms they'd encountered during their visits to the World Below. But this day was sultry, almost torrid, yet just breezy enough not to be stifling, unlike his responsibilities. Even caring for Goku, which was a delight compared to the mounds of paperwork piled high atop his desk, was a responsibility. Out here, he felt as though he could breathe more freely.

Tenpou had even persuaded him to ditch the sandals he usually wore and walk bare-footed. They presented their usual contrast: tall, willowy Konzen, wearing his long white tunic with the deep side slits over matching pants, strolling next to the more rumpled Tenpou, his wrinkled and slightly soiled lab coat, worn over a dark shirt and tan pants, flapping in the breeze.

The grass caressed and tickled the soles of Konzen's feet while their footsteps made the slightly dewy blades of grass swish and rub against each other in a soft, whooshing chorus. The breeze caused his ponytail to sway while at the same time lifting and ruffling the ends of Tenpou's shoulder-length locks.

No matter how lovely the day, though, it wouldn't do to have Tenpou think that he i_liked/i_the idea of a picnic. So instead of telling him what a good day it was for a picnic, Konzen said, "I hope you don't expect my company for more than an hour. I have tons of paperwork sitting on my desk waiting to have my signature and seal affixed to it."

Tenpou gazed at him fixedly. "You've worked fourteen days in a row. No one else works that much, Konzen. You need a break."

Konzen snorted and wondered why he should take lessons in time management and good work habits from Tenpou. He responded, "I'll keep my promise to join you for lunch, but I'm leaving as soon as I hear the gong signaling the beginning of the next hour."

As they headed for the cherry tree Tenpou pointed out as their destination, Konzen looked around for that fool of a general. Tenpou hadn't said that he'd be joining them, but he and Tenpou were thick as thieves lately, and Konzen rarely saw the one without the other. Konzen wasn't that fond of him, but he had to admit that Kenren was good with Goku, perhaps because their mental ages were so similar.

Tenpou noticed Konzen looking around and suspected he knew what, or who, he was looking for, but said nothing. Instead, after gently laying the picnic basket on the ground beneath the tree with its wispy white-pink flowers, he sat down cross-legged. Konzen knelt and sank back so his behind rested on his feet.

Tenpou was impressed with the flexibility his friend displayed, especially considering that most days he barely left the suite of rooms containing his office and his and Goku's sleeping quarters. Since he didn't have much time to convince Konzen to stay, though, he wasted no time flipping the lid of the picnic basket open and removing the contents from its interior. First he pulled out the blanket he had brought and spread it out; then he began unpacking dinnerware and the food and drink.

"What's this?" Konzen said, eyeing the clear tall glasses suspiciously.

Tenpou acted as if he hadn't heard him and kept removing more items: a bottle of champagne he'd acquired in the World Below; disposable plates (though he supposed they were rather wasteful); rice crackers and something called paté (though he wasn't sure Konzen would appreciate or even approve of the paté; it was consisted of ground up animal parts, and Konzen believed in not-killing and non-interference - it was one of the reasons he hadn't gone into the army); cheeses from different countries of the World Below; crusty bread; sushi; grapes; pomegranates; and strawberries.

Konzen arched an eyebrow and asked, "Are you planning to feed an army?"

The remark finally caught Tenpou's attention. He looked at Konzen while pulling napkins out of the basket and replied, "Ha ha. It does look that way, doesn't it?" He glanced down at the delicacies he'd spread on the tablecloth. "I had difficulty choosing what to bring, so I brought it all. I wasn't sure what you'd like and what you wouldn't."

Konzen picked up a strawberry and gazed at it before popping it into his mouth, stem, leaf, and all. "Hey, you're not supposed to—" Tenpou burst out before stopping, realizing that his remonstrance was futile. He continued, "I'm not sure the leaves are edible. How was it?"

Konzen waited until he'd finished chewing before replying. "Not bad," he conceded, "but you're right, the leaves don't taste very good. Why did you leave them on?"

"Presentation," Tenpou admitted. "Besides, they're supposed to be delicious dipped in chocolate."

"What's chocolate?" Konzen asked, and immediately regretted it, as Tenpou reeled off a laundry list of facts about chocolate, of which Konzen only caught something about it being derived from the cacao bean, which grows on trees in the New World, and about the word being derived from the Aztec language. Tenpou kept to himself the rumor that it was an aphrodisiac.

Putting the first part of his plan into action, Tenpou seized the bottle of champagne and with a dramatic flourish removed the cork. The loud 'pop' and the flying cork caused Konzen to flinch. "What the hell"?" he grumbled, startled. Tenpou shrugged his shoulders apologetically and said, "I let my love for theatrics get away from me. Do forgive me," before smiling placatingly.

Konzen shifted to get more comfortable and said, grudgingly, "Seeing as it's you, Tenpou, fine. I forgive you," in a tone of voice that indicated that he was forgiving him only because he was so used to Tenpou's eccentricity and love of the bizarre that he believed him capable of almost anything.

Tenpou grabbed the stem of one of the glasses and poured some of the champagne into it. Konzen noted how the translucent gold liquid frothed and bubbled. Tenpou, observingKonzen's curiosity, commented, "It's called champagne. The people down below call it the nectar of the gods."

Konzen picked the glass up gingerly by the stem and inhaled. The bubbles tickled his nose, nearly causing him to sneeze. "Nectar of the gods? Don't they know we drink _amrita_?" Kanzeon maintained a colony of bees that made the honey from which the drink was made.

"Yes, that's a rumor that also has currency there. But they have no way to know for sure."

Konzen tipped the glass up and swallowed an entirely too large mouthful. Tenpou surged forward, but was unable to prevent Konzen from taking in too much at once. The best Tenpou could do was to slap him on the back as he choked and coughed uncontrollably until the tickle at the back of his throat settled down.

"Are you okay?" Tenpou asked once the cough had subsided. "You're supposed to sip it, not gulp it," he added, somewhat more severely, while Konzen swiped his hand across his mouth. Honestly, didn't his friend have any sense? Tenpou thought the bubbles were warning enough. Then again, he mused, Konzen had probably never seen, let alone consumed, a carbonated beverage before, so he wouldn't know any better. He fumbled around seeking the water he had brought, poured a little into a disposable cup, and handed it to Konzen.

"Thanks," Konzen said, sipping carefully.

To show Konzen that the champagne was harmless if handled properly, Tenpou poured some for himself and began sipping it. Konzen eyed him suspiciously, probably inferring the message Tenpou was sending, but after he finished the water and crushed the cup in his hand, he picked up the champagne flute and began sipping it the way Tenpou was. "Not bad," he said.

Tenpou arched an eyebrow. "Is that all you can say?" he asked, half mockingly. "Not bad?"

A single chuckle escaped before Konzen repressed the urge to laugh. Tenpou reflected that Konzen really needed to lighten up and relax. Well, that was the purpose of this invitation, wasn't it?

Tenpou passed him some cheese and crackers, well aware that the effervescent drink might affect Konzen too quickly if its effect wasn't cushioned with food. He wanted him relaxed, but not comatose; he wanted to make this easier, not to take advantage. Konzen obligingly nibbled on the nourishment Tenpou gave him but seemed disinclined to help himself to more food.

Tenpou supposed that having Konzen eating out of his hand, as it were, was a good sign. He tried to pick tidbits that Konzen might like. In between, he snuck some paté for himself and spread it on a cracker; it was rich, and he enjoyed it, but he presumed Konzen wouldn't.

The breeze must have carried the aroma of the paté to Konzen's nostrils, because he leaned over, listing slightly, sniffed, and asked, "What is that?" His voice was neutral and curious, not nauseated or disgusted.

Tenpou held the cracker up. "It's something called paté," he said. "It's made with animal livers, though, so I didn't think you'd like it. Taste it if you want."

Konzen swiped his tongue at it, swallowed, and grimaced mildly. "It's strong tasting. It's not horrible, but I probably wouldn't try it again, either."

Tenpou sat, fascinated, observing Konzen swiping at the spread with his tongue and swallowing, the protrusion in his throat bobbing. It was a mystery of anatomy and desire that watching his friend in the simple act of eating was stirring his arousal.

Somehow this broke the ice. Konzen began sorting through the food on hand, searching for delicacies to try. He sampled the pomegranates (good, he pronounced, but messy and a pain to eat) and several different types of cheese. As they ate, Tenpou told him what he knew about the places where the various cheeses came from. He was gratified that Konzen was drinking more slowly and taking several bites of food to every sip. His posture had relaxed slightly, but he wasn't hunched over or bleary-eyed like he would be if the alcohol had hit him hard.

Tenpou tensed up when the gong signaling the beginning of the next hour sounded, but his anxiety was unnecessary. Konzen acted as if he hadn't heard it. They'd been talking about people they'd known in school before Tenpou had joined the ranks of the military and Konzen the bureaucratic corps. By unspoken agreement, they didn't discuss Goku. Tenpou loved Goku too, but talking about him would only remind Konzen of his responsibilities, which were what Tenpou wanted him to forget.

Tenpou smiled wistfully at the ironic truth that his life was more pleasant because of his visits to the World Below; there was nothing especially heavenly about heaven or its unchanging perfection, especially since that perfection did not prevent all manner of jealousy, resentment, and unseemly politicking. Perfection and ambition, it seemed, were a dangerous combination.

"What are you smiling at?" Konzen said, half annoyed and half amused.

"Nothing," Tenpou said, and shook his head. Perhaps he needed to control his facial expressions more carefully. He scooted toward Konzen and reached over him for some grapes. When his fingers brushed against Konzen's knees, the contact sent a jolt of pleasure through his body that settled in his groin. When he lifted the grapes high enough in the air to avoid hitting Konzen's knees again on the way back, Konzen gripped his wrist.

"Give me some," Konzen said.

Tenpou looked at him, a hint of surprise in his eyes. He hurried to comply, breaking off grapes one by one and holding them out for Konzen to suck into his mouth. Konzen stared at him, a faint blush painting his cheeks, though perhaps that was due to the wine and not desire. But his steady gaze made it clear that he knew what was going on and didn't object; in fact, he seemed to welcome it. Perhaps Konzen harbored some of the same feelings as Tenpou did and merely needed permission to act on them?

A throaty chuckle escaped. "What are you laughing at?" Konzen asked.

"I was thinking of all the people we knew when we were younger and don't see any more. I hadn't thought about them in a long time, and now I realize I rather miss them."

Konzen raised an eyebrow. "Even though they used to make fun of you?"

"I don't think it was malicious," Tenpou said thoughtfully, "and it probably did seem odd to them that someone as cerebral as I wanted to go into the army."

Konzen chuckled too. "Yes, they thought you were an uncoordinated twit until you proved your ability at fencing." They shared a small smile at that memory.

When he took the next grape into his mouth, Konzen's tongue swiped and sucked at Tenpou's fingers, eliciting a soft groan. He leaned forward and placed a hand over Tenpou's other hand. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Tenpou breathed. "Not as long as I can do this." He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Konzen's lips, his glasses almost bumping Konzen's nose.

"Mmm," Konzen moaned. Once Tenpou broke the kiss, Konzen scanned their surroundings, but Tenpou had chosen well; the tree's branches bent low, brushing the ground and hiding them from all but the most observant viewer.

Tenpou smiled to himself. He had given a considerable amount of thought to finding a location outdoors where they could have privacy too. He brushed the wisps of Konzen's hair that were obscuring his face out of the way. "Is this all right with you?"

All Konzen said in reply was "Mmmm" as he removed Tenpou's glasses, carefully folded them up, and placed them on the blanket. He grabbed the back of Tenpou's neck, his fingers digging into the hair at the nape, and leaned backwards, pulling Tenpou down on top of him into a searing kiss.

Given Konzen's forwardness, Tenpou was not surprised to discover Konzen's arousal rubbing against his own. He spent a few moments lost in the sensation of them brushing against each other, while Konzen kissed him more ardently than he'd ever dreamed he would.

In the long run, though, friction alone wasn't enough. He needed to touch Konzen directly, skin to skin, so he needed to pull those damn pants off and push that tunic out of the way, or better yet, remove it entirely. He'd spent so much time considering what food and drink to bring, he'd neglected this more important point. Thus he set his ingenuity to figuring out the logistics of clothing removal.

In the meantime, he'd snuck his hand in between Konzen's legs and was fondling him through his trousers. His movements made Konzen writhe and twitch, the bulge in his pants growing ever harder and more pronounced and his breath hitching, until he pushed Tenpou away and said, "Stop, or I'm going to come in my pants."

Considering how fastidious Konzen was, that would likely end things right there. Besides, it wasn't part of Tenpou's plans either. So Tenpou stopped, leaned on his elbow, and pondered. "So what do you propose we do?" He added, hoping his voice sounded casual and matter of fact, "Should we call a halt to this?"

Konzen looked up at him with glazed, hazy eyes. "No," he said in a hoarse voice. "Keep going."

Tenpou tilted his head to the side quizzically. "So what should I do? Should I remove your pants?" What a scheming bastard he could be when he put his mind to it. This was more fun that plotting battle strategy.

Konzen shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

With those words of permission echoing in his ears, Tenpou made quick work of Konzen's trousers, pulling them off, neatly folding them, and putting them aside where they wouldn't be disturbed or stained (he hoped). Konzen's underclothes soon followed, though those at least didn't need to be folded.

Konzen leaned forward, about to unbuckle Tenpou's belt, but Tenpou forestalled him by sitting up, shedding his lab coat, tossing it aside without regard to whether it wrinkled or was stained further (it landed in the grass), and undoing his belt and pants himself. He also retrieved the tube he'd stuffed in his pants pocket.

Before lying back down atop Konzen, Tenpou untied the sash Konzen wore around his waist and pushed the tunic up out of the way; he wasn't sure he wanted to take the tunic off entirely, as it would provide some protection should some unsuspecting person peek under or lift the hanging branches and see them, but he also didn't want to sully it. The tunic bunched up around Konzen's chest, but so be it. If it bothered Konzen, surely he'd say something about it and volunteer to shed it entirely. For now, Tenpou wasn't planning to shed any more of his own clothes, as keeping them on would provide an extra measure of protection from prying eyes as well.

Given the flexibility Konzen had demonstrated when he knelt, Tenpou figured it would be better to have him lie back rather than go on his hands and knees. He might discover later that lying on his back, which would require him to fold himself up, lift his ass and legs off the ground, and spread his legs wide, left him more vulnerable, but by then Tenpou hoped he would be so caught up in the moment that he wouldn't care.

After flipping open the lid on the tube and coating his fingers with the slick gel, Tenpou positioned himself between Konzen's legs, hovering over and kissing him, moving down the pale column of his neck with his kisses while caressing his sex and balls and feeling the silky strands of pubic hair. He swept his hand further back, circling the spot he was aiming for. Konzen shifted so he had better access, but Tenpou realized he might have to ask him to lift his legs up and his feet off the ground anyway. For now, though, as long as he could push a finger in, he wasn't going to press the issue. Perhaps time and events would take care of it for him.

Breath hitching and beginning to moan, Konzen ground out, "What—ah—are you doing?" in between pants.

"Preparing you," Tenpou said as gently as he could. He didn't want to scare Konzen off.

"Preparing me? For what?" Konzen replied, somewhat to Tenpou's surprise. Didn't he realize where this was headed? He assumed that Konzen knew what this was all about.

In the interest of keeping him from thinking too hard about this, Tenpou caressed Konzen's dick again while he pressed the tip of his finger inside him. Konzen felt so warm inside and yet was so tight that it made Tenpou's balls tighten in anticipation. Though he'd fucked other men, he'd wanted Konzen ever since they were teens in school together, and he didn't want to screw it up now.

"For sex," Tenpou said, and kept up his attention to Konzen's dick, which was responding quite nicely, precum now freely dribbling from the slit.

Instead of saying, "_Ther_e?" in an outraged and strangled voice, as he expected, or pushing him away, Konzen merely let out a ghost of a sigh and said, "Oh. That's what I thought," and closed his eyes. But just to make sure, now that Konzen had raised his anxiety level, Tenpou asked, "Is that okay with you?"

After a few heart-stopping seconds, Konzen stretched and lazily replied, "Yes." Tenpou wasn't sure if he'd had to think about it or if he was so relaxed and laid back already that it took him awhile to process what Tenpou had said. Konzen opened his eyes briefly and smiled, making Tenpou's skin prickle and his cock stand up even more. The man was naturally good-looking, but he was breathtaking when he smiled.

Tenpou continued his dual attentions, hooking his finger around and hitting Konzen's sweet spot, making him moan all the more and thrash about a little, while continuing to massage his cock and balls. He soon pulled his finger out to reapply the lube and push back in with two fingers instead of one.

With each press of his fingers, each brush against the prostate, each caress, Tenpou opened Konzen up more and more, loosening his muscles and relaxing him. Tenpou's dick was straining, poking out of his boxers. As he inserted a third finger, he realized he couldn't hold off much longer. In fact, it would take a lot of discipline (military discipline, he joked to himself) not to lose control when he pushed inside of Konzen. Despite the prep and the stretching, Konzen was still tight and Tenpou was beginning to feel a hair trigger response building.

"Now," Tenpou said, lifting Konzen's legs in the air. At first, Konzen placed his feet on Tenpou's shoulders, but then changed position and wrapped his legs around Tenpou's waist. Tenpou swore to himself. Fuck, not only did that make Konzen even tighter than he already was, but having his legs wrapped around his body, drawing him in, made him want to go faster, harder, and deeper than he probably should right now.

Tenpou held back for the moment, though, slowly slipping inside Konzen and waiting until he was fully seated before snapping his hips and fucking him in earnest. At first his thrusts were firm and steady, but his passion rose until his thrusts were erratic and his breathing ragged. The two of them rocked together until Tenpou couldn't tell where his movements left off and Konzen's began.

He felt the coil of tension pull taut and snap, his come spilling inside Konzen. He couldn't hold back his strangled cry of "Konzen!" Curling his fingers around Konzen's cock, he helped bring Konzen to completion too. Konzen's body shuddered beneath his. Tenpou pulled back enough (he hoped) for Konzen's spend not to soil his clothes and leaned over to lick the come off of Konzen's abdomen.

Konzen rolled onto his side and sighed. "That felt good," he said. "We'll have to try it again sometime somewhere more private."

If Konzen was angry with Tenpou for cajoling him into this, it certainly didn't show. If anything, things had gone better than Tenpou could have anticipated; a partner willing from the start was something he hadn't expected.

Tenpou wiped himself off and tucked himself back in before grabbing Konzen's pants and underwear. With a sigh, he flopped on his back next to Konzen and handed him his clothes. Konzen sat up and began dressing himself in silence until he was completely dressed and turned to Tenpou. "Shall we go? I think the picnic has served its purpose, don't you?"

Tenpou smiled. "I suppose so," he said, but remained prone for a few more minutes, after which he scrambled to his feet and, with Konzen's help, gathered and put away the food and utensils and picked up and carried the picnic basket back to the barracks where his rooms were located. They parted outside it, Konzen heading for Kanzeon's quarters to pick up Goku, and Tenpou heading back to the larder to put away the food that was perishable before taking the rest, and the basket, to his room.

What Tenpou had just experienced had been somewhat like watching a chrysalis change into a butterfly. As he walked away, his greatest hope was to witness that transformation again soon.


End file.
